Ramen Withdrawal
by snakeofdreams
Summary: Naruto with Ramen equals a happy Naruto. Naruto without ramen equals a destablization of his metabolism and a surplus of energy which is tranferred into the form of sexual hormones causing him to-...Wait, what! Yaoi, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru
1. Naruto's Puppy

Naruto glared up at his teacher, eyes narrowed.

'You…you wouldn't!' He cried. Kakashi smiled deviously. Sasuke and Sakura stood behind the Cyclops, smirking.

'I definitely would. No more Ramen.' Kakashi said, sternly, but amusedly. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's expression of dread.

'Come on, Naruto-baka! It's not so bad. You just can't have ramen for a month!' Sasuke just 'hmm'd. Naruto glared.

'You don't understand! I have to eat it- or else…' Team 7 looked unimpressed, and walked off. Naruto clenched his fists, and started to walk off. Kakashi called his name.

'Oh, and Naruto? Don't try to sneak some, or eat any at home. We took all the ramen from your house, and forbid anyone from selling you any.' Naruto shook, and turned back to them.

'You, stupid, ignorant FOOLS!' He yelled back, pissed. Team 7 leaned back in slight surprise. They had expected a shout like, 'YOU SUCK!'. Naruto ran off.

'What's the big deal? So he can't eat ramen.' Sakura huffed. Sasuke just shrugged, still looking at where Naruto had left. Kakashi just smiled.

'He might be suffering from withdrawal. He'll grow up.' He looked around. 'But maa, if he's going to go off and sulk, then he won't come with us to see your old teacher, and that'll cause trouble.' He shrugged, and they started to walk to Iruka's apartment.

* * *

Iruka smiled as he greeted his old students. 'Hello, Sasuke, Sakura.' He looked around them. 'Where's Naruto-kun?'

Sakura bristled at the favouritism Iruka obviously showed towards Naruto. 'Oh, Naruto just went off to have a fit about not being able to eat ramen.' Iruka blinked.

'What?' He looked at Kakashi in question. Kakashi shrugged.

'I forbade him from eating ramen for a month.' Iruka glared.

'Why.' He said coldly. Kakashi looked cautious.

'Because he needs to focus on his training, not that salty health hazard.' Sasuke nodded in agreement. Iruka slapped his face.

'You stupid, ignorant fool!' He said, echoing Naruto's earlier words. He looked around, before pulling Team 7 inside. 'Do you know what's going to happen?!'

Kakashi looked up from the couch he had been pushed onto.

'What's the big deal?' Sakura asked. Iruka shook his head.

'Naruto has a super-fast metabolism. He eats ramen to stabilize his chemical reactions.' Iruka looked uneasy. 'When Naruto goes into ramen-withdrawal, then…he gets kind of…..frisky.' The students looked confused, but Kakashi's eyes widened.

'Please say that doesn't mean what I think it means.' He pleaded. Iruka sighed.

'He'll go after anyone he likes.' He said. Sakura blinked.

'Wait…so when he doesn't eat ramen, he attacks people?' Iruka stared at her.

'Not exactly…..Maybe you two are too young.' Then Sasuke got it. He paled.

'How does he go from not eating ramen to molesting people?!' He asked. Iruka shrugged.

'I dunno.' He said, looking dumb for a moment. Then he shook his head. 'You guys need to find him and give him some ramen. Now!'

* * *

Naruto kept his head down, looking left and right, smiling to himself. He ignored the glares that were sent his way; they weren't important. What was important was to find someone….anyone…that could 'help' him. He played with his fingernails as he walked through the streets.

Iruka had probably told his team about what happens when he stops eating ramen. That meant that they were probably trying to catch him. Naruto's eyes sparkled with amusement. They'd have to wait. He hadn't had any fun yet.

'Oh, hey! Naruto!' A male voice called out from behind him. He stiffened, and turned slightly, head still bowed. He smirked. It was Kiba. Purrrrrfect. 'What's up, Naruto? Going off to train? I'd challenge you to a fight, but you're too weak for me!' Kiba bragged. He stopped when he saw Naruto hadn't responded. 'Eh? Naruto?'

Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked away, toward an alley. No good for them to be caught in public.

Kiba growled as Naruto just walked away without even answering. He stalked up to the blonde, into the alleyway, and grabbed his shoulder. 'Hey, Naruto, why the heck are you-' He stopped when Naruto turn dark eyes to him, accompanied with a cheeky smirk.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Kiba-_kun_, I wanted to get away from all those _prying eyes..._' He almost purred, looking up at the dog-boy, with a strange look on his face. Kiba stepped back, out of Naruto's personal zone, thinking Naruto was nervous at the close proximity, but Naruto just stepped closer again.

'Err, why didn't you answer me?' He asked again. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

'I have to be careful, you know. Or else I….' He leaned forward, mouth near Kiba's ear. '_lose control…' _Kiba swallowed, unsure of what was going on.

'L-lose control of w-what?' He asked, though he was sure he didn't want to know. Naruto just smiled. He placed a hand on Kiba's chest, giving him a look.

'Of myself….' He stepped forward again, leaning right against the other genin. Chest to chest, hip to hip. 'Sometimes it's nice, though.' He pulled Kiba's arms around him. 'And other times….it's bad. Oh, _so_ bad.' He gave in to his desires, and leaned in.

Kiba sucked in a big breath and Naruto kissed him, eyes wide. What was Naruto doing?! Why was Naruto doing it?! Kiba's face turned red as Naruto's tongue brushed his lips. He was liking it. WHY WAS HE LIKING IT?!

Naruto leaned back again, pouting. 'It's not fun if you don't respond, Kiba-kun.' Kiba fell against the wall of the alley, staring at the blonde who had suddenly gone from a dobe to this…surprisingly hot sex maniac.

'What're you doing, Naruto?' He asked, as Naruto moved towards him again.

'I'm trying to kiss you, if you'll do it properly.' He smirked. 'Well…if you can.' Kiba, despite the situation, bristled at the jab.

'Damn straight I can!' Naruto's grin widened. He grabbed both Kiba's shoulders, excited.

'Then prove it!' Kiba switched places with him, Naruto now against the wall, and pushed his lips against the other, almost roughly. Naruto purred victoriously, and either didn't notice, or didn't care when Team 7 passed by.

'Found him! He's-' Sasuke's voice stopped suddenly, seeing the position Naruto was in. Sasuke tried to look away, but couldn't. Sakura and Kakashi joined the Uchiha, and also looked on in shock.

The two kissing boys separated, Naruto just looking over at his team, bored. Kiba jumped back, turning red, but Naruto grip on his shoulders kept him close.

'Do you mind?' Naruto just said, making everyone stare at him in shock. Sakura pointed at the two shakily.

'They…they were k-kissing!' Kiba bowed his head slightly, but looked up as Naruto chuckled.

'Yes, yes we were. Any problem with that?' He eyed his team carefully.

'Ah…Naruto. We got some ramen for you? You like ramen, ne?' Kakashi asked, a bit disconcerted. Naruto looked away, back at Kiba.

'Not interested. I have my puppy here who tastes _much better_ than ramen.' He said softly, leaning back toward Kiba, who gave him a small, embarrassed grin.

Kakashi sighed. 'Okay then, Plan B.' He said, and Naruto's team mates ran at him. Naruto sighed, and, giving Kiba one quick kiss, he jumped up, onto the roof.

He looked down, leaning over the railing, smirk back in place. 'I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, but I have to leave. We'll finish this later, ne?' With that, he winked, and ran off. Sasuke chased him for a while, but returned empty-handed.

Kiba, getting over his embarrassment, turned to Naruto's team. 'So can somebody tell me what happened to Naruto?!' Team 7 looked over at him, still with funny looks on their faces.

'Ah….Ramen withdrawal.' Kiba's face told him to explain. 'Apparently, when Naruto doesn't eat ramen, his hormones go crazy, or something…' Kiba looked down.

'So he would have done that to anyone?' he asked, confused. Team 7 shrugged, uncomfortable, and ran off to find the blonde. Kiba stood there for a moment, before sighing, and walked through the alleyway, towards home.

'That's not true, you know.' Naruto's voice rang out, and he turned, seeing Naruto standing where he hade been when Team 7 interrupted them.

'What's not?' Kiba asked, making sure he would stay away from the blonde. Naruto smiled at him, leaning against the wall.

'While I may be a bit…frisky…at the moment, I wouldn't do that to just anyone, Kiba-kun.' He said, more serious than before. Kiba smiled slightly. 'But…I wouldn't do it to just one person either. I hope you understand that.'

Kiba put his hands in his pockets. 'Why would that affect me?' he said, looking over to where his house was. This was too much for him to deal with.

'Why would that affect you?' Naruto, suddenly right next to him, whispered in his ear. 'Let me make this clear; I want you.' He said, wrapping his arms around Kiba's shoulders, making him shiver. 'But there are some other people I want too. Blame the Ramen.' Kiba looked down at the blonde.

'So…what now?' Naruto looked around.

'Well, I have to hide from my team, who wants me to eat ramen so I stop being like this…' He rolled his eyes. 'I don't know why they don't like it. You like it, ne?' He asked, deviously innocent. Kiba nodded slightly. 'I knew you would. That makes me happy.' He leaned forward, and licked Kiba's cheek. 'I gotta go. Bye, my puppy.'

As he walked away, Kiba mock-glared, and called out, 'I'm not a puppy!' Naruto turned, and smiled.

'Then, my wolf ne?' He asked, before running off.


	2. Naruto's Good Boy

'Where is he? He can't have gone far; he just left!' Sakura cried out, stopping to take a breath. Sasuke stopped, still thinking about what he had seen. Kakashi looked around.

'If I was a sexually motivated nympho, where would I go?' he asked himself, making Sakura splutter.

Sasuke looked to the right, and saw a tiny flash of blonde. 'Found him.' He said, and jumped forward. Kakashi looked to where Naruto was headed.

'The Hot Springs, I should have guessed.' He shrugged, before following along.

Naruto looked behind him, smirking.

'The chase is on. This'll be fun.' He said, before going even faster. He ran across a power line, and into the Hot Springs Entrance building. He ran, right past the front desk, up the stairs, past some surprisingly hot people changing, and jumped out the window.

Neji ran a hand through his long, heavy hair, keeping the soap out of his eyes. He looked around, happy that his bright, green, and YOUTHFUL team mates had finally left, leaving him alone and in peace.

His eyebrow twitched as he felt a chakra presence. He ignored it for a bit, but as he felt it come closer at an alarming rate, he gave in to 'destiny' and activated his byakuugan. His eyes widened as he saw someone jumping out from one of the building windows, landing on the spring walls, and running across. He 'zoomed in' and realised with a start that it was Naruto. He kept quiet as Naruto flew past overhead, not wanting to get involved in any of the craziness the blonde was sure to be in.

He leaned back, but he wasn't so lucky, as Naruto came back, and jumped down into his spring. HIS spring! Neji opened his eyes and started to glare, but realised Naruto hadn't even realised he was here, let alone came down to annoy him.

Naruto was leaning against the wooden wall, breathing heavily. He seemed to not be wearing his jacket, only in his black shirt and trousers. He was alternating between looking through a small hole in the wall (one Neji had been eyeing suspiciously all afternoon) and looking to the sky above.

'What are you doing, Naruto?' Neji asked. Naruto jumped, and spun to look at him. He relaxed.

'Oh…it's just you….Neji…' He said slowly, before tearing his eyes away from the bare-chested genin, to the peep-hole.

'Who are you looking for?' Neji asked, frowning slightly. Naruto wasn't acting very normal. 'I can look with my byakuugan.' He offered. Naruto turned to him in surprise. He smirked slightly.

'Why thank you Neji…that's so…_kind_ of you.' He said, letting himself slide down the wall, onto the ground, at the edge of the spring.

Neji blinked. 'Who are you looking out for?' Naruto stretched, showing off his midriff.

'My team. They're looking for me.' He said, and Neji looked around, away from Naruto's stomach.

'They're not here. Why are they looking for you?' Naruto sighed.

'I haven't eaten ramen in a while.' He said, almost randomly. Neji frowned.

'What's that got to do with anything?' He asked. Naruto chuckled, getting up slowly.

'Everything. When I eat ramen, my body focuses on chemical reactions to make all that salt safe. When I don't…my body uses up my energy in the form of hormones.' He said, looking at Neji through one eye. 'Want me to wash your hair?' He asked out of the blue. Neji, still trying to understand what Naruto meant, nodded.

Naruto sat on the ground behind Neji, one leg on either side. He, slowly at first, ran his hands through Neji's long dark brown hair, before collecting it all up in one hand. He reached for one of the soaps that were left in the springs for use, and applied it.

'What…what kind of hormones?' Neji asked, eyelids lowering as Naruto massaged his head. Naruto stopped for a moment, then leaned down next to Neji head.

'The sexual kind, Neji-kuunn..' He trailed off, before lathering Neji's hair again. Neji stiffened.

'How is Team 7 going to stop it?' He asked, hoping it was something easy so he could do it. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, just make me eat ramen. Close your eyes, Neji-kun, but keep your byakuugan on.' Neji did so, and looked around for Team 7. He gasped as he felt warm water flow over him, washing the soap away. Naruto moved forward, to stretch over and grab the conditioner. Neji felt Naruto chest push up against his back, and shifted uncomfortably. Naruto purred. 'I'm sorry, Neji-kun, am I making you…nervous?' He asked. Neji 'hmmph'd.

'You're too close.' Naruto looked around, before nuzzling Neji's neck. Neji reddened, and almost automatically moved his head to the side, giving the blonde more room.

'Gomen…' Naruto mumbled, licking at the soft skin. Neji looked away, embarrassed, but not wanting Naruto to stop. 'I can't control myself like this…but I like it.' Naruto whispered. 'Is Team 7 nearby?' Neji started, and looked around. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga, waiting.

Neji's eyes widened. 'They're far off, but they're coming this way.' Naruto whimpered.

'It's the second time they've interrupted me now…' He said, annoyed. Neji looked at him.

'Who was it the first time?' He asked, rubbing his neck, to get rid of any marks. He looked unfazed, but inside he was a bit annoyed that he had been a second. Naruto sighed.

'Kiba. They interrupted us and made him think I just kissed him because he was there.' Naruto shook his head.

Neji looked shocked. 'You kissed him? And you didn't?' He asked. Naruto smiled.

'I kissed him twice. And no, I didn't. Just because my hormones are going crazy doesn't mean I'd do anything to just anyone.' He said, getting up. Neji tied his towel around his waist, and also stood. Naruto looked around, carefully. Neji used his byakuugan a last time, seeing that Team 7 was getting closer. Being so occupied with looking at the far away, he didn't see Naruto moving close to him, and only reacted when he felt something soft on his lips. He snapped back to what was going on, and was met with blue eyes and blonde hair, with Naruto's lips upon his. He stood still, shocked for a moment, before hesitantly kissing back.

When they separated, Naruto smiled at him, and jumped out of sight. Neji sat down just in time for Naruto's team, minus Sakura, to run in. They looked down at him, who, using his expressionlessness skills expertly, raised an eyebrow.

'You look in a hurry.' He said. Kakashi and Sasuke looked around.

'We're looking for Naruto. Have you seen him?' Kakashi asked. Neji shook his head.

'No. Why are you looking for him?' He asked, amusement in his eyes.

'No time. We need to find him.' The sensei said, before jumping off. Sasuke stayed for a moment, watching Neji suspiciously. Neji noticed, and gave the Uchiha a smirk.

'Something wrong, Uchiha?' he asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

'Naruto went after you too?' He accused. Neji nodded.

'Why, jealous?' He asked, slyly. Sasuke glared.

'Why would I be?' He asked sharply. Neji chuckled, crossing his arms.

'Because you wanted him to go after you.' Neji was lying, he had no clue, but Sasuke's well-but-not-completely hidden surprise made him smirk harder. 'He won't exactly do that if you keep trying to stop him.'

Sasuke glared harder. 'You have no clue what you're talking about.' Neji got up, and walked out of the spring slowly.

'True.' He started. 'But you still reacted to it, proving it to be correct.'


	3. Naruto's Teme

**AN: The last chapter! Warning, this chapter has copious amounts of yaoi smex (and by copious I mean not that much.) I'm still shocked I was able to write it. It's not too explicit..but still....**

Naruto weaved in and out of the many small alleyways that made up Konoha' downtown, smirking. Neji was such a good boy, bugging Sasuke like that! Though, if what he said _was_ true, and Sasuke _did_ want- well, Naruto could sense fun times ahead.

He placed a finger to his bottom lip, thinking. Sasuke _was _a jackass, but he was a _HOT jackass_. Naruto knew he had started purring, but didn't care to stop himself.

'Maybe I could get to…_know _my stoic team mate…hmm...' He mumbled to himself.

He let a hand trail against the wall as he walked.

Suddenly, he froze, and ducked. Hiding his chakra, he looked above, seeing Kakashi and Sakura flying ahead. He frowned slightly.

'Where's my teme?' He asked himself. He sighed, pouting. 'No more fun for me, ne?'

He turned around, headed toward his house. As he neared it, to stopped as he saw Sasuke pick his door's lock, and sneak inside. Naruto's smirk was back.

'So my teme's decided to come to me? I'm not complaining…' He muttered.

* * *

Sasuke walked into Naruto's house, quietly, looking around. Naruto didn't seem to be here. The Uchiha relaxed slightly, and observed the apartment. It was surprisingly clean for someone like Naruto, though he didn't seem to be the same Naruto now. Sasuke made his way to the kitchen, and pulled out a cup ramen from his pack. He turned the boiler on, and reached for the ramen lid.

He hesitated. Should he really be doing this? He shook his head, annoyed. Damn Neji, putting words in his head. He didn't want Naruto, damnit!

He ripped the lid off of the ramen cup, and leaned back against the counter, waiting.

'Well, looky here. It's Sasuke.' A voice behind him said softly. He turned, and Naruto gave him a lopsided grin. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, steeping in front of the ramen. Naruto stepped into the room slowly. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you, but I was busy...' The blonde continued. He sat on the counter, eyes glued to Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to keep the ramen from view. Naruto noticed, and saw. He pouted. 'I am such a bad host! I kept you waiting so long, that you got hungry and had to serve yourself food. Gomen.' He said, mock-shame in his voice. Sasuke poured the now-hot water into the cup, glad that Naruto either hadn't caught on, or wasn't fighting back.

'Dobe.' He started, smirking. He held up the ramen. 'Hungry?' Naruto looked at the cup for a moment, before looking back up at Sasuke.

'I sure am.' Naruto said. Sasuke pushed the ramen to him, but Naruto just walked past it to Sasuke. '…but not for food.' The blonde purred. Sasuke leaned back, eyes slightly wider.

'Dobe, just eat your ramen and-'

'-and what? Turn back into the sweet, stupid, _innocent_ Naruto? Sorry to disappoint, _Saa-suu-kee-kun_, but that's not how it works. I'm always like this, but I just didn't need to show it.' He said, looking Sasuke over. 'Hmm, you're looking quite…tasty.' He purred.

Sasuke twitched, and Naruto touched his cheek lightly. 'Why so silent, Sasuke? When you were talking to Neji-kun, you had no qualms about stating your opinion.' Naruto lowered his head, resting on Sasuke's shoulder. 'Maybe you like him, not me.' Sasuke moved his head to the side, out of the way.

'You were there?' Sasuke asked shortly. Naruto nodded into the shoulder.

'Neji-kun is such a _good boy_, isn't he? Same with my wolf, Kiba-kun.' Naruto sighed, almost dreamily. He smirked and licked up the side of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke, having enough, stepped away, hand reaching for the ramen.

'You're going to eat your ramen, Naruto.' Sasuke demanded. Naruto pouted.

'Even though it won't do anything?' He asked but Sasuke just moved closer to the ramen. Naruto sighed. 'Fine…' He drawled out. Sasuke relaxed, but Naruto held up a hand. 'Only after you do something for me. Do it, and I'll eat like a _good boy_.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 'What kind of 'something'?' He asked suspiciously. Naruto looked down at his nails nonchalantly.

'Oh, the sexy kind.' He said, bored. Sasuke glared.

'No.' Naruto just looked up at him, not affected, before walking out of the room. Sasuke growled, and, picking up the ramen, followed. 'You're going to eat it, Naruto!'

Naruto leaned against the wall. 'Truthfully, I'd rather eat you. But you're not interested, ne? Or maybe too scared to be, I don't know.' He looked over at Sasuke. 'Just leave, Sasu-kun. By tomorrow my hormones would have balanced anyway.' He gestured to the door, and Sasuke, after purposely putting the ramen down in plain sight, walked out.

Naruto sighed. 'Disappointing. Guys and their stupid pride…' He turned, and walked into his room, taking off his shirt as he went. He pushed the door behind him close with his foot, and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke walked away from the house, as fast as he could without looking suspicious. He thought back to what happened, and started rubbing his cheek, to get it clean.

'Hey, Sasuke-kun!' Sasuke turned, half-expecting to see Naruto there, ready to convince him into something, but was almost disappointed when he saw Sakura.

'Hn?' He grunted. Sakura smiled.

'Did you find him? We didn't have much luck.' Sasuke thought for a moment, then nodded.

'He's had his ramen.' He lied smoothly. He didn't know why, but he believed Naruto when he said he would calm down in the morning. Sakura sighed, relieved.

'So we didn't waste the day, after all!' She then blushed, and looked down shyly. 'So, now that that's taken care of, do you want to go out somewhere?' Sasuke just looked at her, and kept on walking.

'No.' Sakura deflated. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, if he were Naruto. It was silly, Sakura asking him out everyday, and after each rejection, she still didn't get it. Sasuke just wasn't attracted to her.

Sasuke, on that train of thought, continued walking. He didn't really find any girls attractive, really. Not when all they did was annoy and worship him.

'_Teme! Stop being so high and mighty for once!_' Sasuke jumped as he remembered something Naruto had said a while back. He smirked to himself. Naruto was so annoying sometimes, but not fangirl annoying.

'_-But not for food. Hmm, you're looking quite...tasty.'_ Sasuke frowned. Why was Naruto in his head?

'He is quite different without eating ramen, though.'

'_Sorry to disappoint, Saa-suu-kee-kun, but that's not how it works. I'm always like this, but I just didn't show it.'_ Sasuke shook his head.

'Naruto was like that all the time? Everything he said, underneath there was something else?' That made the 'accidental kiss' seem almost…planned.

'_Saa-suu-kee-kun..'_ Sasuke stopped. Okay, trying to put his mind onto other things wasn't working. Why was Naruto in his head?! He looked back at Naruto's house.

'Hmm..sexy things..' Sasuke drooled for a moment, before realizing and slapping his forehead. 'Gah! Stop, Uchiha!' He was silent for a moment, and growled aloud as he walked back to Naruto's place, for reasons unknown.

* * *

When he got there, he jumped through an open window, and looked around. Where'd Naruto go? He walked through the living room, looking down at the uneaten ramen on the table, and into what seemed to be Naruto's bedroom. He stepped on something, and looked down. It was Naruto's pants. Sasuke kept looking for a moment, before walking to another door in the room.

He stopped, hearing something, and placed his ear the door. He heard rushing water, and,

'_Foxy, foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated horses?...' _

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Naruto was singing in the shower. Sasuke allowed a small smirk. Then it faded. Naruto was in the shower. Sasuke twitched as a bunch of bad thoughts entered his head. He made a small sound in the back of his throat.

'Who's there?!' Naruto suddenly called out. Sasuke cursed, and moved away from the door. A few moments later, Naruto came out, dressed in only a towel. He blinked.

'Sasu-kun?' He asked, before allowing a small smile. 'Why have you come back to me, Sasu-kun?' He was pleasantly surprised.

Sasuke realized he hadn't thought of an excuse, and thought rapidly. 'I came to see if you really would calm down in the morning.' He said smoothly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'You're going to watch me all night?' At Sasuke's nod, his smile grew a little larger. 'That's creepy. But also…no wait it's still creepy.' He corrected himself mid-sentence, and walked to his set of drawers. 'What's creepier was that you were listening in on me in the shower.' He grabbed a pair of boxers, and turned back to the Uchiha. 'You sure that was the only reason, and you didn't come here for sexy things?' He asked with a pout. Sasuke just stared at him, not answering.

Naruto's eyes brightened. 'Is that a yes?' He looked down at the boxers in his hands. 'Do I even need to put these on?' He raised his eyebrow, and slowly walked around the bed, letting a hand run against the sheets, to Sasuke. 'Sasuke.' He started seriously. 'Please tell me. You're sending out mixed signals, and it's confusing me.' He shook his head, smiling. 'Though you always did confuse me.' He admitted.

Sasuke was silent, and Naruto rolled his eyes, putting his boxers on under his towel. 'If you're going to stay, I can get a pillow for the couch of somethi-' He never finished because Sasuke had stepped forward, probably to grab him or say something, accidentally pushing Naruto back, and as he had been in the middle of putting his boxers on, he fell backwards onto the bed, grabbing Sasuke by reflex.

'Ack!' Naruto cried, and opened his eyes too see Sasuke on top of him, blinking. Sasuke leaned back.

'Shit, sorry.' Sasuke said almost hurriedly, getting back up, but Naruto pulled him back down.

'Mmm, Sasu-kun you're such a tease...' He whispered in the Uchiha's ear, before nipping at it. 'How about giving me a straight answer, before I completely lose it?'

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, unsure. Naruto just busied himself in nuzzling Sasuke's neck, waiting.

'Why do you hesitate, Sasu-kun? We're just having fun.' Sasuke shifted.

'We shouldn't.' He said shortly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Who says? People who don't think this,' He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha. 'Is right, should really learn to stay out of other people's business.' His left leg curled up and on top of Sasuke's, rubbing gently. 'It's just fun. We don't get enough of that in this life, the life of a ninja.'

Sasuke closed his eyes, and sighed. 'True.' He breathed into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled, small blush on his face.

'Mmm, Sasu-kun. You'll find that most of what I say is true.' Sasuke smirked in amusement.

'Dobe.' Naruto looked up at him, happily.

'Only if I'm _your_ dobe.' He said before pulling Sasuke in for a kiss. Sasuke stilled for a moment, then started to respond. They stayed like that for a while, and it wasn't until Sasuke let a hand run up Naruto's chest that he realized the blonde was practically naked, except for the towel. He reddened. Naruto seemed to sense his embarrassment, and purred. 'That feels good…' He said slowly, leaning into Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke, gaining confidence, continued to stroke the blonde, smirking at the little noises Naruto let out. When Sasuke got bored, he turned his attentions to the rest of Naruto's body, and couldn't help but stare at the…tent that had formed under the towel. Naruto just smiled innocently.

'Like what you see?' He asked, and Sasuke looked away up at Naruto's face. Naruto watched him for a moment, then took his hand, and placed it over his crotch. 'You're making me feel this way, Sasu-kun. You know that?' He said softly. Sasuke said nothing, but nodded. Naruto let go, but Sasuke's hand didn't move.

Sasuke leaned forward, kissing the side of Naruto's jaw. Naruto moaned softly, legs winding around Sasuke's waist tightly. Sasuke grunted, hand closing, making Naruto stiffen. 'Sasuke…'

Looking down, Sasuke realized what he had done, and smirked. His hand clenched again, and watched as Naruto stretched forward, grip on Sasuke tightening. 'Mmnah…Sasuke…stop...' Sasuke blinked, and stared at Naruto, surprised at the order.

'You're telling me to stop, after all the trouble you went through to get to this point?' He asked. Naruto shook his head.

'You're wearing entirely too much clothing.' He panted. He reached up, tugging at Sasuke's wide necked shirt, pulling it up. Sasuke raised his arms, taking it off. He felt Naruto work on undoing his pants, and stopped him.

'Are we really going to do this?' He asked, once the shirt was off. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Didn't we just talk about this?' He asked, hand still at the zipper, pouting. 'I really want to see…' Sasuke sweatdropped.

'We talked about just…messing about. Are you sure about this?' He gestured to them. Naruto smiled softly, and touched Sasuke's chin lightly.

'Yes. I may be crazy, but I'm not foolish.' His hand started to move the zip down. 'Are you sure?' He asked back. Sasuke looked down at him, silent for a moment. He then smirked, and leaning down to kiss the blonde, pulled the towel away completely. Naruto fell back against the bed, and, using his feet, managed to pull down Sasuke's pants.

They kissed roughly, and when they separated to breath, they looked down at each other. Naruto smirked.

'Impressive…' He commented, and Sasuke reddened slightly. The Uchiha glared at him. 'What? It is! You're bigger than me.' Naruto just shrugged, unembarrassed. 'Though now I'm worried.' He said. Sasuke looked from below, up at his face, seeing only excitement.

'About what?' Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips, pulling him down against the blonde. He breathed in sharply at the sensation of feeling Sasuke on top of him, then answered, in a mere whisper,

'It's going to hurt.' Sasuke was about to object, and tell Naruto that in no way in hell was he going to be the uke, when Naruto continued. 'You might just rip me.'

Sasuke, having not thought of that before, looked down at Naruto almost worriedly. He tried to think if there was some way he could prepare Naruto, so it would hurt less.

'Do you have any….lotion, at all?' He asked. Naruto shook his head, thinking.

'No….but I can improvise.' He said, and reached for one of Sasuke's hands. He brought two fingers to his mouth, and started to suck. Sasuke stared down at Naruto, eyes wide, watching as Naruto's eyes closed, as the blonde gave out a moan. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, trying to decide on what to do as Naruto did what he wished, and he, lowering himself above Naruto's chest, gave his nipple a squeeze. Naruto started, tongue rolling around Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke continued to tease, while nipping at the other.

Naruto stopped sucking for a moment, just basking in the feeling, before he remembered himself, and took the fingers out.

'There…' He stopped, panting. 'That should be better, ne…?' Sasuke looked up at him, and smiled. Naruto lost all words, shocked. Sasuke's smile faded.

'What? What's wrong?' He asked. Naruto reached forward, touching Sasuke's lips.

'You….just smiled...' Naruto said softly. 'You look nice when you smile.'

Sasuke smiled again, and kissed Naruto softly. Naruto closed his eyes, sighing. Sasuke, while the blonde was distracted, moved his hand behind the blonde, and pushed, gently. Naruto shuffled at the strange sensation. Sasuke hesitated, sitting up, and Naruto grinned.

'Once you get to the last point of return, you stop?' Naruto pouted. 'That's too cruel. Even for you, Sasuke.' He ran a hand through Sasuke's hair, massaging the scalp. 'Don't treat me like I'm fragile, Sasuke. Just do what you think you should do.' Naruto got up, and straddled Sasuke, sitting on his lap. He leaned toward Sasuke's head, and started to kiss the Uchiha's jaw, right at the neck under the ear.

Sasuke repositioned his hand, and pushed in with one finger. Naruto's legs tightened their grip around Sasuke's waist, and Naruto moaned into Sasuke's neck.

'Mmm, that feels weird. I love it.' He arched back, as Sasuke's finger went all the way in. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do after that, and pulled it out, and then pushed both in. Naruto tried to busy himself with tending to Sasuke's neck, but got distracted every time Sasuke would twitch or move inside him. Naruto gave up altogether when Sasuke started to stretch him, not noticing the lack of attention to his neck.

'You think you're ready?' Sasuke asked, still preparing him. Naruto's eyes were closed, but he nodded.

'Yes, I think I-oh god!' He cut off as Sasuke hit something inside of him. Sasuke jumped.

'What is it?!' He looked up at Naruto, who was clinging to him, arched back, mouth open slightly and eyes wide.

'D-do that again.' Naruto pleaded, completely still apart from a shiver or two. Sasuke kissed him.

'What happened?' He asked, as he searched around for Naruto's sweet spot.

'Kami-sama…That felt…so...' Naruto was having trouble forming coherent sentences. Sasuke kissed him again, and found the bundle of nerves. He prodded it, and smirked as Naruto froze up again in pleasure. 'Mm, Sasu…ke…?' He mumbled.

'Yeah?' Naruto was silent for a moment, relaxing.

'Fuck me.' He said firmly. 'I'm the only one feeling this. I want you to feel this ecstasy I'm in, too. Fuck me.' Sasuke didn't need Naruto telling him a second time. He lay the blonde down, and leaned over him. Naruto lifted up his legs, and Sasuke positioned himself. 'Don't even think of asking 'Are you sure?' or, 'This is our last chance to turn back,' teme-kun. Our last chance was when we kissed before, and I've been sure since I saw you break into my apartment.' Sasuke didn't say anything. He just nodded, and started to kiss him.

Naruto hissed against Sasuke's lips as he felt something larger push into him. It hurt, but as a ninja, he had felt more pain than this, and began to smile. He kissed back, hands in the Uchiha's hair.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was experiencing heaven. Now he knew why Naruto had reacted so much before; this just felt so good. He tried to keep himself slow, not wanting to hurt Naruto anymore than he was right now. When he was in completely, he just sat there, revelling in the experience. He opened his eyes, to see Naruto below him, face switching between being in pain and pleasure. He kissed Naruto's nose, and Naruto's eyes flittered open, to look up at him. The blonde smiled. 'Teme-kun…keep going…gets even better…' He mumbled, turning slightly red at the affection. That made Sasuke smile. It seemed that, while the most perverted of things did not phase him, the blonde reacted to the little affections.

He lifted himself up, pulling out somewhat, and, with a quick glance at Naruto, slammed back in. Naruto arched back, and Sasuke let out a low moan (not that he'd admit to it). He leaned down, and whispered in Naruto's ear. 'Tell me when I find it.' He didn't need to specify what he was talking about, and Naruto nodded. It took about a minute, but when he something Naruto grabbed him, grip tightening.

'There!' Sasuke smirked, and pulled out, and pushed right into that spot. Naruto let out what seemed to be a mix between a scream and a moan.

'N-Naruto…' Sasuke tried to keep from moaning the name louder. Naruto grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. They were still for a moment, until Naruto bucked up, forcing Sasuke further in. Sasuke made a noise at the back of his throat, and pushed Naruto back down. The blonde pouted.

'Well come on, I think we've hit the limit of the longest time mid-fuck.' He said bluntly. Sasuke glared slightly, and Naruto smirked cheekily.

'Fine.' Sasuke said, and pushed in, hard. Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling, smile one his face.

'Sasuke...' Sasuke didn't make an attempt to answer, and Naruto didn't mind it. They were reaching the end of the night, and Naruto wanted to enjoy it. His legs tightened around Sasuke as he entered him again and again, and when they reached their limit, Naruto hips bucked up, and he gave Sasuke a hard nip on the neck, making the Uchiha lose control. He collapsed against Naruto, and they lay there, breathing heavily.

'So, teme-kun, how was it?' He asked, running a hand through the other boy's hair. Sasuke rolled over, to lie next to him.

'I can't believe we did that.' Sasuke said, looking up at the ceiling, in shock. Naruto moved over to sit against the Uchiha.

'Did you like it? I hope I wasn't the only one feeling so damn good.' He said, rubbing against Sasuke's arm.

'Hn…' Sasuke just said, and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'Oh no. Do not tell me I fucked you only to have you turn back into a jackass.' Sasuke looked over to him, and smirked.

'Dobe. You talk too much.' He said, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto stilled, then started to purr.

'I'm feeling pretty proud of myself.' He said, playing with Sasuke's bangs idly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Why's that?' Naruto smirked.

'Heh, I just slept with the most wanted guy in all of Konoha, unlike all those stupid girls, and without the loss of dignity. Can anyone else say that? No.' He leaned up to lick Sasuke's ear. 'Also, he's damn fine in bed.' Sasuke turned pink.

'Quit it Naruto.' He mumbled. Naruto shushed him.

'Hush, you. Let me stroke your ego as much as I want to. I'm very affectionate after sex.' He said, and looked at the clock. 'It's still really early, and we can catch up on some sleep before training.' He sighed. 'I don't think I'm going to be able toooo….not after this…' He rubbed at his head, then collapsed on the bed next the Sasuke, arm flopped over the Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke smiled, reaching up, and taking the stray hand. His thumb lightly rubbed the back of the other boy's hand, and Naruto made a content mumbling noise. They stayed like that, slowly drifting off, when,

'RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!' A demented noise rang out, and Naruto growled. Sasuke started, searching for the source of the noise, and winced when, with a sickening crunch, Naruto had brought his fist down, smashing the alarm clock next to him.

'Nur...stupid clock.' The blonde mumbled, slowly getting up. Sasuke politely turned away as he started changing. Naruto smiled.

'Scared to look at me now?' He teased. Sasuke glared, before looking away again.

'I thought you'd be uncomfortable with me watching.' He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Even though I was completely comfortable with you looking at me yesterday?'

'Well, I thought that after…that, you wouldn't be.' Naruto shook his head.

'My chemicals may have stabilized, but that doesn't mean I've become a prude!' He pulled Sasuke out of his bed. 'Up and at 'em! We have about three hours before team training begins!' Sasuke stared at him.

'Your clock is set three hours before to actual time?!' He asked, and Naruto threw a pair of his old trousers at Sasuke's direction, grabbing the Uchiha's old clothes.

'No, just kept it at the time we're SUPPOSED to be there, and since Kakashi's always late…' He walked into another room for a moment, and Sasuke heard a machine start. 'I'm washing your clothes, kay?' Naruto said, walking back in. Sasuke had pulled the trousers on, and was sitting on the bed, looking around.

'I've never been in your house before.' Sasuke observed.

'I don't think anyone but Iruka and the Hokage come here…to see if I'm okay.' He paused, looking down, then shook his head, smiling. 'You want some breakfast?' He asked, gesturing to the kitchen. Sasuke nodded, and when he walked in, he saw Naruto pouring some cereal. Sasuke took his bowl with a small smile, and they sat down.

They ate in silence, with Naruto looking up at Sasuke worriedly every once and a while. When Naruto finished, he stood up.

'Why are you so quiet, Sasu-kun?' He asked softly. Sasuke shrugged.

'Well, what is one to say to another after…doing what we did?' Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke. 'Well, normal things. After all, you're still Sasuke, and I'm still Naruto. We just…ah, know each other a little more.' Naruto smirked. 'And we may again in the future, ne?' He asked, nudging Sasuke in the side.

Sasuke 'hmm'd. Naruto sighed.

'You're no fun anymore. I wonder where Neji-kun and Kiba-kun are.' He said slyly. Sasuke sprung into attention.

'Why do you want to know?' He asked, suspiciously.

Naruto shrugged. 'To see how they are, to brag, etcetera.' He said. 'They may not be happy to know that I found you last, but you got me first.' He said. Sasuke smirked for a while.

'What are Kiba and Neji to you?' He asked. Naruto leaned back on his chair.

'People I like; a lot.' He said. 'You know what I mean.' Sasuke looked at him intently.

'Then what am I?' He asked. Naruto leaned forward, brushing his lips against the other's.

'A person I like; a lot.' He repeated. 'Like them.' Sasuke shifted under Naruto's touch.

'I'm one of three?' He asked, annoyed. Naruto smiled at him, easing his frown a bit.

'Hey, have I slept with them?' He asked. Sasuke shrugged. 'No. But I've slept with you…' Naruto trailed off.

'Then what are you going to do with them?' He asked, and Naruto groaned.

'I just wanna see them! I'm not gonna jump them…well on purpose anyway.' He rolled his eyes.

'Please stop worrying, teme-kun.' He said, nuzzling Sasuke's neck. A ding rung out, and Naruto walked back to the room he had take Sasuke's clothes. He came back with them in hand, clean and dry.

'There you go. I could iron them, but it'll look weird for you to go to training with newly ironed clothing. You can take a shower or something if you want!' he said, smiling. Sasuke looked at him, eyebrow raised. '…What?'

Sasuke just smirked. 'You sounded like a housewife for a mome- itai!' He yelped as Naruto whacked him in the head.

'…Shut up.' Naruto just mumbled. 'As if I could sound like that. For another thing, as if you'd ever get one of your own.' He sniffed, annoyed. Sasuke got up, chuckling, and walked into the bathroom, Naruto watching him as he left, smiling.

'I guess he isn't MUCH of a jackass.' Naruto said to himself, leaning against the counter. He looked to the side, and noticed the cold cup of ramen. Naruto started laughing. 'I blame you for this.' He accused the cup, picking it up and taking a sip of the water. He then threw it out.

**An: FIN~. I'm still shocked. Anyway, this was a sort of gift to yaoi lovers on the awesomeness that is .**

**Oh and I don't own Foxy Foxy. Rob Zombie does.**


End file.
